12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Skillet
Skillet is the secondary protagonist of 12 oz. Mouse. He is Mouse Fitzgerald's best friend. Unlike Most of the Major Characters, He never speaks English but instead, he screeches to communicate. His main weapon is an AK-47 assault rifle. Skillet is an accomplished drum player and can use his prehensile tail to play with three drumsticks. He can fire lasers from his eyes and can revive from death. He is a black and white scan of an illustration. Although Skillet can revive from death, he has died a few times during the series. The first being in "Signals" when Skillet's tracking bracelet blew up, which caused him to explode as well. He has also been accidentally cut with a knife by Fitz and has been shot with a blow dart in "Adventure Mouse". Since Skillet only screeches to communicate, not many people can understand him. Though, Fitz, Roostre and a couple other characters are able to understand what he is saying. While characters like Golden Joe don't have a clue what he's saying. Such as the "INVICTUS" special where Skillet, Golden Joe, New Guy, Roostre And Peanut Cop are flying on a magic carpet and Skillet screeches to tell the gang where Mouse is being held. After Skillet does this, Golden Joe says "Eee Eee Eee! What's with all this Eee Eee Eee stuff man?!" Also, it is unknown if Peanut Cop is able to understand him, due to him just laughing when he started "speaking". Appearance Skillet is a non-anthropomorphic chinchilla, he is a lot more detailed than the other characters from the show, he is gray & white, has ears, mouth, nose, two gray eyes that are realistic & a tail. Season 1 Skillet First Appears in the series Starting with "Hired", In a Motel where Fitz takes the Rectangular Businessman, Skillet is Holding a Camera, going to film a Porno, involving the Rectangular Businessman and a Sex Doll, Fitz tells Skillet "Come On, Let's Go", Fitz has a bomb at the Square Guy on the bed, Fitz and Skillet Drive away in the Yellow Jet, as they leave the Motel explodes and kills the businessman, When Fitz and Skillet are in the jet, Fitz explains how the square guy is a dork, they plan to rob his bank, Skillet then screeches, Skillet robs the bank by stealing the bags of money, they go away to the bar, they meet up with Rhoda, the Bartender of the bar, Fitz buys 12 beers, Fitz and Skillet drinks some beer, Later A Song plays in the Tavern, Skillet screeches some more, Fitz comes to the stage and sings into the Microphone, after Fitz meets Peanut Cop, who wants to arrest them for Robbing the bank, the peanut-shaped cop sees Skillet drink beer and Rhoda looks at him, the cop states "Those Are Expensive Beers", then Skillet comes on stage, he screechs to Fitz and Peanut Cop, both laugh at the screeching chinchilla, Then Fitz and Skillet are in the jet car, he claims they spent $6,400.00 dollars in Rhoda's Bar, Mouse says to Skillet that "We're Going To Have To Get Jobs To Cover Up The Fact We Rob Banks", they hit a Human Citizen and crash to Liquor's Store. In "Signals", Skillet is locked up in a jail cell in Peanut Cop's Jail, for reasons that remain unexplained, Fitz finds him in a jail cell, Skillet screeches, Mouse even says "What's Shakin'", Skillet continues to screech, Fitz knows that he is in this jail, Fitz tells Golden Joe swaps places with Skillet and the duo run out of the jail. Fitz and Skillet drive a tank to a mountain range so they can look at the sun setting, Later as the Eye lands on the Tank from a parachute, Skillet begins to screech as his tracking bracelet from the jail begins to flash. The Eye asks "What in the piss is wrong with your friend?" Fitz says "his name is Night-moves and he was born with it." (It being the tracking bracelet), Skillet's tracking bracelet blew up, which caused him to explode as well. In "Rooster", Skillet is fully revived with no explanation and he knocks on the door, Fitz lets him into his House, after accidentally cut with a knife by Fitz, Skillet holds a package containing a glowing corn dog, starts to lead Mouse and Skillet to a farm that is full of giant, freshly made corn dogs, Later After being trapped in The Yellow Jet, a floating umbrella named the New Guy appears making Skillet screech, the New Guy captures Skillet and takes him to his mysterious building. After Skillet is kidnapped, Fitz hops inside of the jet to get him and go. Though, as he climbs into the jet, he doesn't find his chinchilla friend but a ton of mysterious papers instead. The screen cuts to the New Guy's Warehouse as we see the interior of the building. We see that Skillet is tied up and gagged while the New Guy plays a catchy lounge song on a record Player and hula hoops. We also see many pictures of Skillet hung up on the walls. Skillet tries to back away but falls over while doing so. The New Guy approaches and starts to hula hoop on top of him. The episode ends with the New Guy's lounge song playing in the background as Skillet closes his eyes. In "Spider", Skillet is shown, still trapped in New Guy's warehouse, as The New Guy falls asleep, He escapes by using his laser eyes to rip apart the rope that was holding him in his chair, he jumps out the window and he uses his rocket-feet ability to blast away, Skillet returns to Fitz's House, Skillet knocks on the door and tells Mouse the trouble he's been through, Mouse shows Skillet the weird papers he found and as soon as he does this, the Clock appears as he sprays out a green gas, which makes Mouse have a certain urge to burn the papers, which he does. Next, Mouse and Skillet go to Music Void to burgle but instead, they get caught up in playing the instruments there. Fitz plays the guitar as Skillet plays the drums. After a bit, the Peanut Cop hops inside the building to find the source of all the commotion. Peanut asks what song the duo are playing and Fitz responds with "F-Off....to you." The duo keeps playing as the Cop is rocking out with them. Soon after, the noise attracts the attention of the Producer Man. He walks inside and informs Fitz about getting a record label. The Peanut Cop asks the man if he broke into the store and the Producer man responds with nonsensical jibber-jabber. After the man is done rambling, his head is sliced open and a stream of blood sprays out of his head as the Peanut Cop says "Woah! Is that ice-cream?", Later The duo head back to their home as Skillet is playing the drums in Mouse's jet car. In "Rememorized", Mouse and Skillet are performing F-Off with their new, stolen instruments. They both hear a knock at the door. When Fitz opens it, he finds a small television. He brings the item inside and turns it on. As soon as he does this, a clip starts playing titled "The Shark Show!" The clip consists of Shark introducing Pronto, a skilled archerist that owns a condo down off a ground quiver. After Shark repeats "He's an archerist Mouse, an archerist" multiple times, the screen of the T.V. cuts to static. Since Mouse and Skillet are hungry, they head down to the local diner. Just as Mouse crashes his jet on the side of the road, he begins to have a gunfight with an unknown person. Meanwhile, the stoned Peanut Cop is robbing the diner. Though, due to no one being in the diner, he's just talking to himself. Eventually, Fitz and Skillet enter the building, but shortly after the Green-Sweatered Woman walks in and says "Officer, Officer you can't sleep here!" She begins to get on the trio's nerves, they all pull out their guns they begin to open fire on here, Later on the street, where the Man-Woman is flipping off Fitz in his jet car. After he sees this, he backs up and tells her to get in the vehicle. As Fitz drives his jet through the wall of the bar, Skillet, Mouse and the Man-Woman find the twitching corpse of Rhoda with a large puddle of blood surrounding him. The corpse has multiples arrows sticking out of it, which may mean that Pronto killed him. In "Spharktasm," Fitz, Skillet and the Man-woman looking at Rhoda's dead body from inside Fitz's jet. While the Rhoda is dead, Skillet wears a hat that holds alcohol and he drinks it, Eventually, they hop out and start drinking beer. The bottles start to pile up and Skillet obtains a beer guzzler hat. After they are done drinking, Rhoda floats in the building and says "Hey! Bars closed." Rhoda sees that the trio is looking at his corpse, as he claims "It's just a fake!" To prove this, he knocks on the decoy, which emits a metallic noise. He also says it was a "gift from his realtor." He shoves it in the corner of the screen, where it is no longer visible. The Man-Woman opens her mouth as she blurts out a siren noise. Fitz knocks her out with a bottle of beer and shoves a gun in Rhoda's face, The screen cuts to Fitz's home, where Rhoda is held hostage and Skillet uses multiple roasted turkeys are surrounding the Man-woman's feet, which enables her from fully transforming or moving. Mouse questions Rhoda about the oddities in the town. As he is about to do this, Skillet comes into frame and Rhoda asks "What is that? A..uh.. a dog? Fitz tells him that he is a squirrel and Rhoda tells Skillet to "Here squirrely, squirrely get yourself a nut" Fitz tells him to shut up, but Rhoda gets flustered instead. Rhoda says "You have no idea what kind of party is in store for us here!" Fitz points a gun to Rhoda's head, which makes him back off. Mouse asks Rhoda "What is going on with that Shark?" Rhoda says he doesn't know, he then says "What Shark?" Skillet opens a metal door that reveals a frozen Shark, Later Mouse and Skillet head to Roostre's corndog farm, so they can question him. Fitz and Skillet come to the shack and begins to use his giant binoculars to observe Roostre and the gang. As he is doing this, he has a dream about his past, After this, Mouse and Skillet get prepared to bust into the shack, while Roostre talks about his experience with a black figure, a white room, and a large fan. Skillet uses gunshots from a gun to open a shape of him on a Giant Corndog spitting out blood, Mouse and Skillet bust in, with Fitz tackling Golden Joe and Skillet uses gunshots from a gun to open a shape of him breaking into the wall of the shack, and he starts knocking a gun out of Peanut Cop's hand. The next scene shows Fitz grabbing a gun out of a bag, Skillet is inside his bag, while Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are tied up. Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, Skillet holds his gun and uses a weird knife, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham. Suddenly, the New Guy appears with a record player. He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!" Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses. In "Adventure Mouse", As everything is the same until Fitz says "Got To Do Something", The Skillet jumps up and the New Guy follows him, Roostre shouts "Nobody look at him! Get out of here before the song finishes!" everyone then escapes the shack, The New Guy follows Skillet when Fitz and Roostre watch him and the New Guy, Fitz answers "What About Skillet?", Roostre mentions "There's No Time, Mouse, He's a Goner", Later After using the skateboard, Fitz takes down The New Guy with a rocket-powered skateboard and helps Skillet, Skillet discovers an invitation to a fancy party Shark is holding, and Fitz decides to crash it, Mouse, Skillet and an unconscious new guy are rocket skating back to town in the desert as a devilish object flies overhead, Later Mouse and co. arrive shortly after on the rocket skateboard, Later Fitz, Skillet and New Guy are At the party, Fitz is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf and Skillet who drinking in the punch bowl comes up and punches the bookcase, the target is on him and he is shot with a dart by Shark. Season 2 In "Bowtime", Skillet is trapped in Shark's Monitor Room, he is tied up and gagged, he screeches, Shark comes near him on his rig and states "You Need A Whiff Of My Friend", as what he means for My Friend is that Shark is referring to the Clock, Later he is still tied up and with the clock moving towards him. It hits a pipe thing and clangs a sword on the wall, it moves through the pipe thing Later, Thankfully, the New Guy appears and covers the clock inside of his umbrella body. While it's covered, the Clock releases time gas, which makes the New Guy inflate like a balloon, making sure none of it leaks out. As soon as this happens, Mouse jumps through the window to the control room and Skillet uses his laser eyes to tear through his rope. Mouse grabs the New Guy and eventually the motionless Eye, with Skillet following behind him. They all jump out of the window and escape into the desert. In "Surgery Circus", Mouse, Skillet, New Guy and the unconscious Eye are traveling through the desert, using the rocket-powered skateboard, until they eventually stop, due to the device running out of gas. New Guy carries the Eye, with Mouse and Skillet on top of him. Fitz looks up on the night sky and drunkenly sings about how beautiful it is. Next, Mouse and Skillet see a circle of stars in the sky, he travels with Fitz and Skillet for a short time, After Fitz and the Eye, enter Liquor's shop, Skillet, and New Guy are left outside alone and dance to Princess Cruiser. In "Booger Haze", In Liquor's Shop, both Eye and Second Eye-start tap dancing, as Fitz, Skillet, Liquor and the New Guy watch, Skillet reappears when Fitz drinking his Liquor is on the area with the Hand in a jar while Skillet, Golden Joe and Liquor are listening to him about the hand is up to something, Later Fitz has an idea about leaving the Liquor Store with Skillet, Liquor has the Hand in a jar knowing what Fitz is leaving for, later Mouse creates a new plan, and takes Skillet to the corn dog field, However Fitz and Skillet go to a nearby Gas Station to power up their Rocket-Powered Skateboard. As Skillet is filling up the skateboard with gas, Fitz jumps out of the building's window, as he shoots the gas tank, causing the tank to explode. Fitz has a six pack of beer in his hands, telling Skillet the beer in the Gas Station was free. Fitz and Skillet leave on the Rocket-Powered Skateboard, while the Gas Station is left on fire, they are spotted by Shark and The Rectangle Businessmen in their car with The Green-Sweatered Woman, the two talk about where Fitz and Skillet are going, as they fly by their car on the skateboard, Later They Skateboard to the Corndog Farm where they encounter musical notes, They Enter the Shack shooting the Music Notes, Then They trap themselves inside Roostre's basement. In "Star Wars VII", As Fitz and Skillet trap themselves in Roostre's basement, and to Mouse's surprise, is filled with a large supply of firearms. They discover a map, clock radio, Roostre's Homing Dog, and a corn dog-shaped rocket ship. Skillet Flies to grab every gun to put inside the ship, The Duo take off with all the weapons and destroy the farm with the remaining bombs. In "Enjoy The Arm", Fitz and Skillet are floating in space, as they are riding in their Corndog Ship. As they are looking down on their planet, they spot a "real city". After this, the ship runs out of gas, sending them crashing into the 750th floor of a Skyscraper, Later Fitz and Skillet find the Green Sweatered Woman, as she is ripped in half. She falls on the ground after repeating "I get it now" many times. Fitz tells Skillet to fix her head, which he does. After doing a bit of tweaking, Skillet presents her as a menacing, robotic version of herself. She is equipped with machine guns for hands and shotguns for feet, Fitz tells "You Routed Her Tigger Mouth To Those Tiggers That's Good", Skillet on a stool, screeches, then Fitz says "Find A Fire That Will Cook Some Meat And Then Find The Meat To Cook On It". In "Auraphull", Skillet makes a pretty Minor Role in this Episode, He only appears when the song "F-Off" is playing as buildings explode, Mouse and Skillet are seen performing the song, Skillet is playing the drums and Fitz is playing his guitar, Also Fitz's Head turns into a skeleton and his head explodes out red snakes resembling blood, however this may not be canon. In "Meat Warrior", Fitz and Skillet eat chicken-like meat with bones sticking out that is from the "Meat Wars", cooked over a campfire, Fitz replies "Meat Against Bone", The Duo examine the map they found in Roostre's basement. They both discover a tunnel that leads out of their town. Skillet then throws a bone, which makes the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman blast off her firearms, On the 750th floor, Liquor enters the room, Fitz, Skillet and Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman shoot him up however he survives and he revealed to be bulletproof by his skin, Liquor who finds Fitz, reveals that Rooster needs his missing hand in order to activate the Corn-Droid. In "Meaty Dreamy", While Sleeping, The Bug is crawling on the nearby walls of Fitz and his gang. The Bugs odd sounds alert the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, as Skillet starts to shoot the creature, causing it to implode. This commotion wakes up Fitz and Liquor, Fitz, Skillet, and Liquor use intravenous injections of meat to get back to sleep, Later Liquor awakes, and Producer Man rides the elevator up to the 750th floor of the tower where Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, the Green-Sweatered Woman, and Shark's burning bug await him as Liquor commands everyone on the 750th floor to "All weapons cock!", Everyone points their guns and shoot at the green light. In "Corndog Chronicles", After Fitz is woken up by Liquor, he says "What Are We Going Gonna Do?, They're Coming", Skillet comes and starts holding his gun keeps screeching, Liquor says "You, Chill Out, I'm Not Going Hurt Him", Skillet Screeches some more, Liquor responds with "I'm Saving Him, Hah!, Knocking out Fitz, making Skillet screech some more, After Fitz awakens and it appears he had been talking in his sleep, due to Liquor saying "What do you mean wee gonna get out?" Fitz continues to weirdly speak, as he says "The robots", which Liquor is confused by. Fitz then starts to climb his wrack of clothes, dropping weapons galore as he climbs. Liquor and Skillet look at him, He finds a gold locket which resembles the Animal Chain that Pronto stole from Shark, Later Skillet, Liquor and The Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman actually shoot Fitz after a falling down then he throws grenades causing a big explosion with bombs and other weapons, Fitz and the gang begin to hear the thudding and roaring of the now giant Amalockh. Liquor tells Fitz the beast's name and that he's here to kill them all, The Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman falls down shooting bullets, Skillet continues to screech and Fitz responds with, "Well, then let's kill him back." In "Eighteen", Skillet can be seen when The Producer Man is the 700th Floor of the skyscaper with everyone, Later Skillet throws a bone on Liquor's Head, Later Skillet is on the head of Fitz they head out the skyscraper, Later The Producer Man, Liquor, Fitz, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman, and Skillet Flying with fire on his feet with a bag of weapons are traveling to the sewer system. In "Pre-Reckoning", Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman and Producer Man descend the sewer system's ladder to reach Roostre, Skillet and his bag of weapons flies up with fire on his feet and falls, The Surface is burning, Skillet comes up to the surface but enters down the sewers due to the Hovervacs lasers, Later Skillet flies down to the sewers, Later As the ground is shaking Fritz mentions to Liquor "To take care of this" and then Liquor mentions "Where are you going" Fritz replies to save his friends as Skillet and Cyber Green Sweater Woman go up to surface, Fritz then goes up there while Liquor replies "They're probably dead by now", Later Fitz, Skillet, and Cyber-Green-Sweatered Woman fight off the hovervacs and tie-bots until they reach the safety of the Clock Shop's backroom. Inside, Peanut Cop hands Fitz a mask, which allows them to breathe "anti-anti-language gas" which Peanut Cop claims he made from propane. As the tie-bots attempt to break into the room, Peanut Cop throws a functional clock out the door, causing several tie-bots to explode. A Hovervac quickly smashes the clock, and the tie-bots proceed to break down the door. However, Fitz, Skillet, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, and Peanut Cop have escaped through an air vent in the ceiling by the time they enter. In "Farewell", Fitz, Skillet, Cyber Green Sweatered Woman and Peanut Cop are crawling through a vent, so they can bust into Shark's Monitor Room. Though, there are many Bowtie Bots trying to stop them from doing so. After Peanut Cop throws a grenade that completely destroys the robots, they try to sneakily attack Shark. Though, the camera cuts to the interior of Shark's monitor room, where he can hear Peanut Cop stumbling through the vent. We can also see Shark and the 2nd Eye holding the original Eye and Golden Joe hostage. This doesn't stop the gang from trying to save their friends, as a bomb goes off, causing an explosion. Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman hop out of the flames as they shoot their weapons, which causes the Eye's shackle to break off, the 2nd Eye's body to burst apart and Shark's head to explode. After Shark is killed off, Skillet tears apart Golden Joe's rope, which tied him to a stool, Later Fitz and the gang decide to drive the Jet through town, so they can destroy the Bowtie Bots and Hovervacs that are causing chaos in the city, Fitz is driving the shark-shaped aircraft as Peanut Cop reveals that the Hovervacs harvest aspirin and fields of it are everywhere. Below, several bowtie bots tear apart a road, uncovering massive amounts of aspirin, which the hovervacs quickly suck into their vacuum appendages. In Shark's Jet, Skillet mans the gun turret and fights off several tie-bots. Eventually, the ship is struck by the Rectangular Businessman's flying bank, The Businessman says "Eat Some Of That, Retard Rodent", the target is his ship, he blasts the ship but the gunship can't destroy the ship and lasers hit it and fly somewhere, the Businessman uses a switch to laser down the Shark Ship causing Explosions and it quickly rams into the streets below. Liquor watches from below, as the jet crashes into a building, before screeching to a halt on a city street. Skillet is presumably dead and Fitz clutches Skillet's helmet and goggles, as he, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe lament the loss of their friend, who is nowhere to be found. In "Prolegomenon", He is revealed to be in a liquid-filled tube in the "real world," recovering from what seems to be burns. He, along with Fitz, retains his rodent form in this reality, whereas other characters, like Shark and RBM, do not retain their own forms, Later we see the Clock on the wall of the diner, as its minute hand moves to 2:23. Peanut Cop and Golden Joe are standing over Fitz, who has just woken up, asking him to go get a sandwich. After realizing that the time has changed, Fitz is surprised by Skillet who is fully alive, who jumps through the diner window and lands on top of him. Everyone walks outside, and Archeus departs, saying, "Believe in it, Fitz. We believe in you." Fitz tells Archeus, "I will." Golden Joe is confused by what Fitz said, and he and Peanut Cop say that they thought "this was finished." Fitz says he did too, "but I guess we're not." Fitz, Skillet, Golden Joe, and Peanut Cop walk down the street of the now-restored town, and above them, the sun sets in a real sky. Webisode In The Webisode "Enter The Sandmouse", Fitz, Skillet, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop walking through the scorching, hot desert. They have all left the city behind after the town is put into turmoil. On their journey, Golden Joe is taken away by a hawk and Peanut Cop vanishes in a strange flash of light. With their friends being gone, Mouse and Skillet are the only survivors and they keep walking through the desert together. Mouse claims that they have come across another desert, which they decide to live in. Together, Mouse and Skillet build a home out of saliva and sand. Fitz claims that the nights are short, as we see the sunset for about 5 seconds before it rises again. He also says that the short nights don't disturb his drinking habits though. We see the present, as Fitz walks out of his home and is seen wearing a giant sombrero. He throws empty bottles of beer up in the air to shoot. Eventually, they meet a strange gun-toting woman named Lee, After having a shoot out with her, Mouse brings her into his hut. As they are seen inside talking, in the interior, Skillet is on top of a room, he throws a boomerang to him, he uses a gun to possibly to look and shoot Lee, Lee explains to Fitz that he must kill her with a silver bullet, so she is unable to transform into the She-wolf, Though, the camera zooms out of the salvia house and the credits begin to play. A short scene is shown after this sequence, with Lee, as the She-wolf, jumping out and roaring in front of the camera. Fitz and Skillet's fates are not shown and remain unknown, as this was the only webisode made. INVICTUS In the Speical "INVICTUS", Skillet along with Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and New Guy are seen sitting around a fire in the New Guy's Home, Golden Joe complains about where his House at, where is his crib at, where his Children and jack up Wife at right now, Peanut Cop Takes off his hat and says he is a Popsicle, Roostre tells Peanut Cop to stop turning vegetables and listen to him, Roostre mentions Shark got that Machine than Roostre mentions that he used it to send Mouse a weapon, however, Golden Joe interrupts but Roostre isn't done talking about his plan and claims that they have a way out of Q109 and where they belong, Peanut Cop responds to "What", Roostre mentions "We Made a string out of Amalockh's hair and the yo out of crushed bowties", which Golden Joe responds to, Roostre mentions "He will figure it out", "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope". Later Fitz mentions altered dimensionation was destroyed cutting to the space background and the People Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and New Guy were actually stuck the world of Q109 simulation which was made by a The a Roman Foreign Scientist (Dr. Sharktian simply as Shark) and the project was funded by a Pink Square who was rich, Later Five Floating Balls with reflection and Hovervac Lasers to shoot down Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late and he is so sorry for this incident Mouse with his Oringial voice claims Skillet was the best Drummer he ever knew and his beat would Not go on, Buzby after seeing Mouse's Friends the Bee uses his bee Stringer knocking Mouse down and say "Power to me, increase my tin, feel the rush", the next scene depicts Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, Later After Fitz is captured by Buzby and the Businessman, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet are all Alive the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop Dicking Around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Minutes ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Machine first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code. Later Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy ride on a Magic Carpet above the City singing a Song and flying around in circles, Golden Joe says "E-E-E-E-E, Stop man, What is all this E-E-E?!" not really understanding Skillet's saying, Skillet tells that Mouse is down there in the city which Peanut cop responds "Noooo", they eventually land on the ground, the Clock teleports to them, Roostre uses Binoculars to see places in the city, The New Guy ripped his body into a smaller version of himself actually speaking Roostre is surprised about this the small new guy claims the town is made of pizza boxes and the Man-Woman reappears with a ball and asks about the Clock, Roostre claims that none of this is real and time is the same, Skillet finds the Building what mouse is at, Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, As everyone enters Buzby notices all of them, Later Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Skillet jumps on one of them that gets shot. Later Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at a ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroyed them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, The Heroes Fight the robotic bow-ties than Roostre gets one of them on his face, Skillet blows up the bot with a missle from a Bazooka then blows up then Roostre is hairless and puts a thump up, Later When Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo then the door opens to the Real World everyone gets sucked in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes, Skillet plays on a Drum Set and the Clock moves towards him. Appearances: Every Episode (Though, he didn't play a major role in "Auraphull") Trivia * A concerned viewer asked in a B&W bump why Skillet appears to be the best-drawn character in the show. The bump's response was that Skillet was "ganked from an old clip-art book" and is one of only two characters Matt didn't draw himself, Shark being the other. * Skillet Makes a small cameo in an Another Adult Swim Show Called "Perfect Hair Forever" ''as a ''piece of blotter paper. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Animals Category:Protagonists